Vanilla Milkshake
by qunnyv19
Summary: —bahkan Gaara tidak tahu, bahwa ketika gadis cantik nan pemalu itu hamil, dia akan menjadi bersemangat seperti itu. /"Gaara-kun, aku mau pesan lagi." "Apa?" "Pesan vanilla malkshike nya satu lagi." "Vanilla milkshake, Hinata-chan." "Ah iya, itu. Tapi aku nggak mau menunggu saja, Gaara-kun. Aku mau langsung ke dapurnya "/ For: GHOST Event 2013. RnR? ;)


Gadis cantik nan pemalu itu menatap gelas minuman yang berada di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Sesekali, mata lavendernya melirik ke arah sepasang mata _jade_ yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Dia gelisah. Dia melirik takut-takut pada Gaara, pria yang daritadi bersamanya selama dua jam.

"A-ano—aku juga nggak mau yang ini, Gaara-kun …"

Gaara menghela napas lalu memanggil _waitress_ yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengangkat kembali gelas minuman yang tadi berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Kau ngidam aneh-aneh, Hinata. Tidak ada petunjuk yang jelas."

"_Gomen_, Gaara-kun, aku mau minuman yang dingin yang manis, bukan minuman yang asam seperti tadi …"

"Di musim dingin seperti ini?"

"I-itu—"

"Aku sudah memberimu sekitar lima puluh pilihan minuman dingin daritadi, tetapi tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik."

Hinata mengelus-elus perut buncitnya dengan sayang, lalu menatap Gaara lagi dengan tatapan yang sayu. "_Gomen_ …"

Gaara mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tanya. "Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya mau minuman yang dingin …"

Gaara hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya dengan sabar lalu menatap _waitress_ yang daritadi menunggu dia dan Hinata untuk memesan. "_Vanilla milkshake_ satu."

"Baik."

Si pelayan membungkuk, lalu bergegas pergi dari situ.

"Itu minuman apa, Gaara-kun?"

**VANILLA MILKSHAKE**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**V**anilla **M**ilkshake by _qunnyv19  
**created: 26.06.2013  
**__**published: 26.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**G**aara & **H**inata **H**.

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s).**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Gaara dan Hinata adalah sepasang suami istri yang memiliki kehidupan sederhana, tetapi harmonis. Banyak yang menyukai keduanya, walaupun Gaara adalah orang yang cuek dan Hinata yang teramat pemalu. Mereka berdua bertolak belakang sifatnya, tetapi banyak yang bilang, perbedaan dapat menyatukan segalanya.

Mereka sudah hampir satu tahun menikah, dan sekarang mereka dikaruniai anak yang berada di kandungan Hinata.

… sekarang, adalah tugas Gaara untuk memenuhi tuntutan _wajib_ yang diinginkan istrinya. Ngidam.

Jepang sudah memasuki musim dingin, mengingat sekarang adalah pertengahan Desember. Salju sudah di mana-mana, dan Gaara tidak menginginkan istrinya sakit jika kedinginan. Tapi ternyata, istrinya yang manis itu menginginkan minuman yang dingin di musim dingin.

Oh, _weird_.

Dan ini adalah minuman ke-51 yang diantarkan sang pelayan ke meja yang ditempati Gaara dan Hinata selama dua jam lebih itu.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Sepertinya Gaara tahu bahwa pelayan itu juga sudah capek bolak-balik ke sini hanya untuk mendapati minuman tersebut tidak disentuh sama sekali.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan?"

"Tadi … ini minuman apa, Gaara-kun?"

"_Vanilla Milkshake_."

"Berarti, terbuat dari _vanilla_, ya?" Hinata menatap minuman tersebut lekat-lekat, persis yang dilakukannya pada minuman-minuman sebelumnya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Dia hanya berharap bahwa minuman ini memenuhi _kriteria_ sang istri …

"Aku mau coba, ahh~~" ujar Hinata riang. Hinata mulai mendekatkan gelas kaca itu kepadanya, lalu mulai menyedot dari sedotan pelan-pelan. Sesuai keinginannya, dingin, manis, menyegarkan, dan membuatnya senang.

_Sluurp_.

"Enak."

"Apa?"

"Enak, Gaara-kun. Enak!"

Gaara melebarkan pupil matanya sedikit.

"Kau—kau … kau sudah menemukan pilihanmu, akhirnya." Gaara menghembuskan napas lega dan memerhatikan istrinya yang menyedot minuman tersebut sampai habis tak sampai tiga menit.

"Habis?"

"Mmm."

Hinata mengambil _tissue_, lalu mengelap beberapa noda yang berada di ujung bibirnya.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau pesan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Pesan _vanilla malkshike_ nya satu lagi."

"_Vanilla milkshake_, Hinata-chan."

"Ah iya, itu. Tapi aku nggak mau menunggu saja, Gaara-kun. Aku mau langsung ke dapurnya~"

"Apa?"

Gaara tidak mengingat dia sudah mengatakan kata 'apa' berapa kali hari ini.

Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menerima mainan baru, Hinata dengan semangat—tidak memerdulikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang ibu-ibu hamil—menuju dapur café tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kau jadi bersemangat seperti itu?"

Sepertinya Hinata tidak mendengar. Gaara menghela napas lagi lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul istrinya ke dalam dapur café tersebut. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa istrinya tidak macam-macam.

Sesampainya Gaara ke sana—dengan meminta izin terlebih dahulu—dia hanya bisa memerhatikan istrinya yang sudah memakai apron berwarna putih dan meminta intruksi kepada salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Hmm, jadi begini … mudah juga, ya."

Hinata mengambil salah satu blender yang tersedia, lalu mulai menuangkan dua sendok gula pasir ke dalam blender tersebut. Dia mengambil susu bubuk vanila sebanyak dua sendok makan juga, lalu dituangkan di dalam blender. Tak lupa menambahkan bubuk _creamer_ dua sendok makan, air putih dan es batu secukupnya. Diblendernya bahan-bahan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata mematikan mesin blender dan menuangkan hasil minumannya ke dalam gelas yang sudah dia persiapkan.

"I-itu ..." Gaara menoleh ke arah pegawai yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. "Itu istri Anda?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Lucu sekali."

"Dia biasanya tidak pernah semangat seperti itu, dia itu pemalu," ujar Gaara. Si pegawai yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk.

Gaara baru saja mau mengajak Hinata pergi ketika dia melihat Hinata kembali mengambil bahan-bahan yang sama.

"A-apa?"

"Gaara-kun, aku mau buat lagi. Yang tadi sudah habis, cepat sekali, ya?"

…

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: … Maaf kalau gaje o.O**

**Review? :D**


End file.
